The Troubles of Life
by Takerus Lost Angel
Summary: Completed Something horrible is happening to Sora, can the Digidestine figure out what's wrong before it's too late? What's Sora's heart going to choose Matt or Tai?
1. A Decison to Regret

Me-Hello everyone! My friend Dennie, is going to help me write this fic, because I don't usually write about anyone but Kari and T.K., and this is going to be about Sora. BTW it's a Sorato at first then will later be a Taiora! If you do not like..I suggests you leave! Au Revoir!  
  
Davis- So, you do have friends, you just don't sit in front of your computer all day long!  
  
Me- I never said I didn't, I still sit in front of my computer all day or most of it! And yes! I have plenty of friends! It's you I'm worried about! The newer kids aren't your friends, they are just going with you so they can see their digimon!  
  
Davis- Whatever!  
  
Dennie- Davis's only friend is the little leperachaun that appears on his shoulder from time to time and tells him to burn things.  
  
Ken- Takerus Lost Angel, and Dennie, don't own digimon or it's characters. They do however own the plot!  
  
Me and Dennie- On with the show!  
  
Dennie- The story which will remain untitled until we think of the perfect title!  
  
Sora, Tai, Matt-15  
  
Kari, T.K. Davis-12  
  
Ken, Yolei-13  
  
Izzy, Mimi-14  
  
Joe-16  
  
Cody-9  
  
The Troubles of Life  
  
By: Takerus Lost Angel and Dennie  
  
Fifteen year old Sora Takenouchi stared at her reflection in the mirror. She spun around to get a different angle. She couldn't stand the way she looked. She'd gotten used to being a carrot top, but why was she so fat? Fat? Well according to her... She stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed her school bag.  
  
"Sora?" Ms. Takenouchi called  
  
"What?" Sora snapped impatiently, turning around to face her mother.  
  
"Did you eat breakfast this morning? Because, I didn't see you..."  
  
"I'm not hungry! See you after school, bye." She headed towards the door again.  
  
"Sora, wait!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No! I don't wanna be late!"  
  
"How can you be late, you're leaving right on time...a bit earlier than usual, actually"  
  
"Well...I'm...well, I'm ready to leave! Bye."  
  
"Sora!! Your lunch!" Sora didn't know how to reply to that. She on going, and slammed the door behind her. She ran to the elevator so her mom couldn't yell back to her. She didn't want her lunch!  
  
Sora met Tai and Matt outside the building.  
  
"Hey Sora!" They greeted her in unison, Matt flashing her a dazzling smile.  
  
"Hey guys." Sora mumbled. She started heading towards school. Matt and Tai took a second to catch up. Her sadistic greeting had taken them by surprise. Matt put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No! Shut up!" she snapped. Matt was taken aback and being quick tempered, he too snapped.  
  
"Well sorry! If you weren't so bitchy I wouldn't have asked. What, are you on PMS or something?!"  
  
That was it. Sora took off, running fast towards Odiba High, leaving Matt and Tai behind, puzzled and concerned.  
  
"Was it just me, or was Sora a little touchy this morning?" Tai asked, fearing of what his best friend would say to him.  
  
Matt's concern for his friend soon changed to anger. "Who cares, if she wants to have an attitude, let her! I don't care!" Matt yelled. "We don't want to be late!"  
  
"Hey Sora!" Mimi shrieked. Mimi seeing her best friend Sora upset, was unusual, she wasn't usually the one to be in such a foul mood. That was usually Matt's job. "Sora, what's wrong? I'm your best friend you know you can tell me anything! Let me guess, you and your mom got into another fight?"  
  
"Mimi, please shut-up! I really don't want to hear, your voice right now!" Sora snapped. She turned on her heel and stormed towards her homeroom. Leaving behind another confused friend.  
  
"Tai, Matt!" Mimi happily yelled. "You two usually walk with Sora to school." Mimi now whispering, "What did you two say to make her in such a bad mood?"  
  
"Us, what you mean us?" Tai spat out! "Why do you girls always assume it's us guys fault? I didn't say anything to her! All I said was hey!" Tai yelled  
  
"Well how about you Mr. I'm-too-cool-for-everyone-else-Ishida?" Mimi spat.  
  
"Hey don't you turn bitchy on me too! For once in my life I haven't done anything wrong Miss. I'm-too-perfect-to-hate-Tachikawa." Matt snapped. Mimi let out a surprised gasp.  
  
"Well I...hmph!" she pouted for a sec. "See you guys later, k?" And with that she took off towards her homeroom. Tai and Matt sigh and sweatdrop.  
  
"Girls..." said Tai  
  
"Yeah..." Agreed Matt. "C'mon, let's get to class."  
  
-------***********---------------***********---------------***********------ ---------***********---------------***********--------- ~*~At lunch time~*~  
  
Matt, Sora and Tai sat at their usual lunch table. Sora was quiet and reserved while Tai went on to bore them both with the details of last night's soccer game. Matt was only half listening. He was too busy thinking about Sora. He felt bad for being mean back to her this morning. He had no reason to be. Sora wasn't usual like this...not even during PMS! He was in the wrong to have said that and something was definitely up with Sora. But he was afraid to talk to her right now. Maybe he could email her after school. She probably wouldn't walk home with them today... Matt's train of thought was broken when he heard Sora's voice.  
  
"I'm not even hungry anyways..." she said. The truth was, she was starving.  
  
"You forgot your lunch...but you're not even hungry anyways..." Tai said.  
  
"That's what I said!!" Sora snapped. Then she turned to Matt giving him a death stare.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked coldly. Matt sighed. He didn't say anything, trying to keep his cool. He knew something was wrong with Sora, and should not be short with her. He looked down at his sandwich. He picked it up and began eating again. Then he had an idea that he wasn't too sure of...he'd probably get yelled at, but he followed through anyways.  
  
"Sora, um...do you wanna go for...uh...I dunno like, for an ice cream or something? Like, after school, I mean...my treat!"  
  
Sora's expression softened, and excitement rised inside her. Had Matt just asked her out?! But, she didn't want an ice cream, she didn't want anything, but especially not ice cream. But she really wanted to go with him...and she felt bad to decline after being so mean to him all day.  
  
"Um..." she started.  
  
"Hey, if you don't wanna, it's alright...I don't blame you..." Matt said not bothering to hide his disappointment.  
  
"No, I want to, but...I...well, since I fogot my lunch, you know, I don't really want something like that on an empty stomach, ya know?"  
  
"Well, then I'll treat you to lunch!"  
  
"No, I wasn't implying that, don't worry about it...like I don't want you to waste your money on me!"  
  
"Sora, it's not wasting my money, I want to take you out! If you don't want to just say so!" Matt was beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"Well, if you insist on spending, then I'd love to." Sora said forcing a smile. She really did want to go out with Matt...but not to eat...why couldn't he have asked her to a movie?!  
  
"See you guys later. I'll meet you by your locker after school, k Matt?" And with that she sped off.  
  
Matt smiled. He was so happy!  
  
"Way-to-go buddy!" Tai said, slapping a high-five with his pal.  
  
"Thanks." Matt smiled. "I guess I just asked her out, didn't I?"  
  
"I think ya did!"  
  
"Yeah...hey, Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You think something's wrong with her?"  
  
"Yeah...well I'm sure she'll tell one of us...I mean we're her best friends...talk to her on your...date." Tai winked at Matt.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
-------***********---------------***********---------------***********------ ---------***********---------------***********-------------- ~*~After school at the ice cream parlor~*~  
  
Matt was licking his double scooped raspberry cone as Sora slowly munched on some fries. They were both unusually quiet. Matt was thinking about how to approach Sora.  
  
"Hey, Sora?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um...I wanna ask you something, so please don't get mad...and I don't mean to be nosy or anything k?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Is something wrong, well, acutally, more like, what's wrong. You seem really down today...you're never like this. And I'm sorry about the PMS comment this morning cause you're just not like that..."  
  
"I'm fine" Sora replied with a smile, trying to reassure her friend. "Matt, just curious...um...when you asked me here...was it to talk...or was it a date?"  
  
"Um..." Matt could feel his face growing hot. Sora's face suddenly broke into a grin.  
  
"I think you're blushing!" she said. Matt laughed nervously. "Well?" she pushed.  
  
"A little from column 'A' and a little from column 'B'." He replied. Sora cocked her head, puzzled.  
  
"I was worried about you, cause you were acting funny today, so I did wanna talk to you, but well, I must confess...I did also ask you on a date, cause...well, I like you as more than a friend." There, he'd said it! He looked down, embarassed.  
  
"Aw, really?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah..." He was whispering now.  
  
"Well, I think we're done now. I have some homework, can you walk me home?"  
  
"You barely ate though..."  
  
"Oh, I'll eat on the way, I don't mind, really!"  
  
"OK..."  
  
They walked in silence most of the way to Sora's building. She ate a fry or two. They stopped when they had reached their destination.  
  
"Well, see ya later..." Matt said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Bye Matt...and thanks for the late lunch. Sora smiled. And then, before she walked into her building, she kissed Matt softly on the lips and ran inside.  
  
-------***********---------------***********---------------***********------ ---------***********---------------***********-------- ~*~In Sora's apartment~*~  
  
Sora threw the rest of the fries in the garbage and went to the bathroom where she took out the scale. She stepped on it and looked at her weight. 127 pounds!? No way! She was disgusted with her self. Tears welled up in her eyes. But why? She went to her room and shut her door. She tried to concentrate on her homework.  
  
-------***********---------------***********---------------***********------ ---------***********---------------***********-------- ~*~At Tai's apartment~*~  
  
"Hey Tai!" 12-year old Kari yelled at her brother. "What are you so excited about?"  
  
"It's amazing Kari, Matt finally asked Sora to go out on a date with him! And you know what she said? She said yes! Isn't that just so, cool?" Tai cheerfully sang.  
  
"Really, Sora and Matt, there an item!" I have to call Yolei, and tell her!" Shouted Kari!  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Tai yelled, while racing over towards the phone. "Not before, I call Matt and see how the Date went!"  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Matt-"Moshi, moshi."  
  
Tai-"Hey Matt, how did the date go with Sora?"  
  
Matt-"It went fine Tai. Even treating her to a late lunch, she didn't eat much. Tai I'm worried about her. She wasn't her cheery self today."  
  
Tai-"She probably wasn't having a very good day, we all have one of those time to time."  
  
Matt-"Well I got to go, I promised mom I would spend some time with T.K. Talk to you later man."  
  
Tai- "O.k., later man" With that both friends hung up the phone.  
  
"Tai, what's wrong?" A concerned Kari asked. "Just a minute ago you were so excited about Matt and Sora, but, now ever since you talked to Matt, you seem.what's the word troubled."  
  
"It's nothing Kar, nothing to worry about!" Tai yelled.  
  
"You don't have to get so bent out of shape, all I asked was."  
  
"I know what you asked, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's nothing you need to be concerned about though!" Tai said.  
  
"Tai, I'm no longer 8 years old! You can tell me what's going on! And if it involves one of the digidestines, I have all the rights to know what's going on, we are part of a team, we work together, to fix whatever is wrong! You can trust me, I won't breathe this to another soul!" Pleaded the young girl with her brother.  
  
"Forget it, Kari...this doesn't concern you." Tai replied and walked away before she could say anything else. He needed to be alone. He needed to think. Tai was happy for Matt and Sora, but he was also extremely jealous of Matt. Tai really liked Sora a lot. And he almost thought that she felt the same way because of a certain closeness that they shared. He was also really worried about her right now...he was starting to get suspicions that all this moodiness of hers had something to do with food, or weight or body image. Tai was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when Kari walked into their bedroom.  
  
"Tai..." she spoke. "You seemed troubled. Something must be wrong. And it all has to do with Sora, doesn't it?"  
  
"Kari, let it go..." Tai said, his temper rising.  
  
"Well, now I'm worried about you...are you gonna be ok? Is there anything more bothering you?"  
  
Tai was annoyed. Kari seemed almost psychic sometimes. Tai just looked down without answering her. She gave him a hug and tiptoed out of the room, leaving him alone to think. Tai thought about more, and then it donned on him...eating disorder...what if Sora was developing one? He didn't know much about them, but he knew they existed. In health class at school they had watched videos about them, and he had been paying attention, so he knew a thing or two. It just seemed to him that she was showing signs. But Tai decided to keep it quiet for now, and he'd just have to keep watching over her...  
  
-------***********---------------***********---------------***********------ ---------***********---------------***********-------- ~*~At Sora's appartment~*~  
  
"Sora!" called Mrs. Takenouchi. "Dinner's ready!" Sora's heart flopped. She just didn't answer and continued working out her math equation. A minute or two later, her mother called her again. Sora threw down her pencil. "I wanna finish my homework...I'm almost done!" she yelled.  
  
"...ok..." her mother called back. Ten minutes later, Sora finished her math. And there was no other homework to be done. She decided to check her email. She logged onto the net and went to her inbox. There were a couple of forwards, some junk and an email from Tai. She opened it. It read:  
  
"hey sora! Man, you seemed really down 2day...is everything alright? cause I mean, usuallly, your not this moody..like ur never moody...something must be up...talk 2 me! u no u can tell me nething! It must be pretty big,.,, r u in a fight with ur mom? well, it doesn't seem like that...don't get mad or nethin, but it seems like, well, u aren't really eating...r u worried about ur weight or something? cause if u are...you're nuts! u'e got a great bod!!...I mean that frumn a friend point of view!!! like, ur athletic, ya know? so how'd ur date go with Matt? had fun? I'm happy for u! but I didn't know u liked him as mroe thna a friend...oh well, w/b!! or call me later! and if u need to talk to some1 I'm here!! ;uv Tai"  
  
(A/N those typos and slang are just your typical e-mail/chatroom/instant messanger typos!! But I'm sure you all picked up on that!)  
  
Sora couldn't help but smile. Good'ol Tai! She could always count on him to brighten her mood. Should she call him? She wanted to...but she didn't want to talk about how she felt. He, and Matt too, were catching on to her strange behavior. This was her private business, and definitely something she didn't want to share with anyone...not even Tai. So, she decided just to email him back.  
  
"Hey, Tai... thanks for your email, just having an off day, I guess. yeah it wa nice to be out with Matt. I guess I do kinda like him as more than a friend...but...nevermind..but yeah he's like my good friend, and well, he is really..hot!! *blushes* oops, sorry tee hee! well, c ya tmr! peace! love, Sora xoxo"  
  
-------***********---------------***********---------------***********------ ---------***********---------------***********-------- ~*~In Tai and Kari's Bedroom~*~  
  
"Tai! Hurry up and get your food it's getting cold!" Kari yelled to the lock door of the room she shared with her brother. "Mom made our favourite, liver steaks and beef jerky shakes!" She tried to say without gagging at the thought of her Mother's cooking.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, I want to check my e-mail to see if Sor.I mean if someone has.ummm.sent me an e-mail?" He said cautiously. I can't believe it, I almost told Kar, I'm waiting for an e-mail from Sora. He quickly opens the e-mail seeing as Sora has sent him one. He quickly skims over it.  
  
"Tai, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to break it down!" Screamed a very impatient Kari. Kari is about to run at the door, but Tai opens the door and is tackled by Kari. "I told you I would get you out some how, he he! he"  
  
"Kari, what was that for?" Screamed Tai now on the verge of tickling his sister.  
  
"Stop!" She wailed! In between laughing. "I'm starving, and want to eat and Mom won't let me start dinner unless you're at the table!" Through out, the whole meal Kari kept giving Tai death glares saying you are hiding something, and you better tell me as soon as we are done eating.  
  
"Mom, may I be excused I'm done eating." Tai said trying to get away from Kari and her death glares.  
  
"I'm done too, Mom." Kari said cheerfully not wanting her brother getting away from her.  
  
"Fine your both, excused." Their mother said.  
  
"Tai, tell me! I have given you all day to think! Either tell me the truth, or I'm going over your head, and asking Matt or Sora what's wrong?" She whispered.  
  
"Kari, will you just drop it! It doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Tai, I'm your sister, I worry about you like you worry about me. Tai and right now I am extremely worried about. Sora is as much as my friend as she is yours, and I would like to know what's going on with you two?" Kari tried to make her brother realize.  
  
"Kari, what do you know about eating disorders?" Tai asked breaking down.  
  
"Well, my gym teacher told us they aren't really healthy to have. And if you know someone, or think someone has one you should tell an adult. So, that way they can help you fix the problem. Why?" She asked.  
  
"It's just that, there's this person that Matt, Sora, and I know and well she's hasn't really been herself lately, and we were just worried about her. Sora is taking it the hardest though, so that's why I have been so depressed today." Tai lied.  
  
"You're lying!" She yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Tai, I have know you my entire life, and when you are lying you fidget and can't stand still. When Matt lies he blinks too much, Izzy will actually look away from his computer and will squint his eyes, Joe will remove his."  
  
"O.k. I get the picture, but why do you have to be so stubborn!"  
  
"I learnt from the best!" Kari half giggled. She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, and got serious. "Tai you need to tell someone the truth, I'm just disappointed I wasn't the one you would tell. You need to tell someone what you know you don't know how much longer that person can last. I'll be in the family room watching t.v., if you need me." With that Kari left the bedroom.  
  
Why does she have to be so right, I really need to tell someone what I know! He thought to himself. "I hate it when you're right!" He screamed to his younger sister. 


	2. Confessions Revealed

chapter 2 of the troubles of life  
  
Dennie- Hey people! how was the first chapter? If anyone even read that is...lol Well, here's the next chapter, and Steph, you made some gramatical errors in the last chapter! *winks and giggles* Who cares? It's all...Davis's fault! yeah, that's it...but we love Davis anyways!  
  
Me-I told you I never check my work, I just type it up and upload, I fixed most of spelling errors you and I had, plus I don't care if it had mistakes lolz! Anywho.Ummm..Ken? Btw Davis is on vacation, so that's why he isn't bugging me right now!  
  
Ken-Takerus Lost Angel or Dennie doesn't own digimon or it's characters, they do however own the plot!  
  
Me and Dennie-On with the show!  
  
*A week after where we last left off...*  
  
Sora opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. She looked at her alarm clock beside her bed. 6:58 AM. And what day was it? Thursday? Yeah, probably. She turned her alarm off before it could ring, which it would in about two minutes. She slowly sat up. She felt lightheaded. Sora stood up and stretched, losing her balance in the process. She got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sora was feeling really weak. Was she comming down with something. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she saw big, dark bags under her eyes, and noticed that her face was even paler than usual. Sora frown and decided to weigh herself. She hadn't done so in about a week. 113 pounds!? Had she really lost that much weight!? She bent down for a closer look and fell over. "Dammit!" she muttered. Mrs. Takenouchi knocked at the bathroom door.  
  
"Sora...is everything ok?" she asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Fine, Mom." Sora replied weakly. She got up a brushed her teeth. When she was done she grabbed her school bag and headed for the door. "Bye, Mom. I'm leaving early today..." But her mother stopped her.  
  
"Sora, I need to talk to you..." she said. Oh no...here it comes... thought Sora. "Sit down, dear. There's no rush." Sora sighed and sat down at the kitchen table with her mother. "Have you been skipping meals lately?" Mrs. Takenouchi inquired. Sora didn't reply. "Sora, answer me." her mom pushed on.  
  
"Umm...why would you ask a thing like that?!" Sora asked, with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Well, you've been leaving for school without breakfast, and you always try to avoid supper...and you always pick at it and hardly eat a thing!? And something tells me you're not eating lunch either. What's going on?" Once again, Sora had no reply for her mother. "Sora, talk to me." Her mother continued. "I know something's wrong. Are you unhappy with your body?" Still no reply from the redhead. Mom sighed. "Sora, you need help, and if you're not going to talk to me, then...well...I'm going to take you to the doctor. You don't look good right now...you look sick. Do you feel ok?" Sora was having a very hard time holding back the tears that burned in her eyes. She got up and ran to the door. She left her apartment and dashed for the stairs running all the way down to the lobby and out of the building towards Tai. After a block or two, she ran straight into his arms. There, she collapsed.  
  
"Sora..." Tai said startled, looking down at her. He glanced at Matt who was right beside him.  
  
"Hi?" Matt said. Then he and Tai realized that Sora was unconcious.  
  
"Tai! What are we going to do?" Matt yelled.  
  
"I don't know?" Tai said.  
  
"Come on you're the brave, and fearless leader! You have to know what to do!" Matt snapped.  
  
"I'm thinking, I'm thinking! O.k. what did we learn in health class if someone collapses? "I know, Matt go to the pay phone and call for an ambulance, then call Ms. Takenouchi where we are!" Tai yelled. After a few minutes Ms. Takenouchi along as the ambulance arrived.  
  
"Matt, Tai.I would like to thank you for all your help. You can come over to the hospital after school, in the meantime you two better get to school you don't want to be late." With a wave of her hand the ambulance left with Ms. Takenouchi, and Sora inside.  
  
"That was so scary man, we were just walking down the street when Sora practically tackles you, then passes out." Matt calmly stated. "If we weren't here, who knows what could have happened!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad we were here. I don't want to think about what could have happened."  
  
---------*******-------------------*******-------------------*******-------- --- ~*~During last period~*~  
  
Tai couldn't concentrate at all during his classes that day. Twice he'd been yelled at for "day dreaming", and he didn't even realize it when his science teacher popped a surprise quiz on the class, and got a baseball in the head during gym class. Finally, it was last period. He couldn't wait to get out of there and get to the hospital to see Sora! He knew he was way behind on his English assignment, but he didn't care! Finally, that last bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class.  
  
(A/N -you may have noticed that there are only four periods. Well, for those of you that don't know, in high school, the year is divided up into semesters and you have four classes each day per semester!)  
  
Tai dashed out the door and to his locker. He grabbed what he needed and threw in what he didn't need, slammed the door, locked it, and flew down the hall and out the school. He ran two blocks, then finally slowed to a speed walk the rest of the hospital. Him and Matt were gonna go together but Tai didn't care. He wanted to go on his own to see Sora.  
  
---------*******-------------------*******-------------------*******-------- --- ~*~In Sora's hospital room~*~  
  
Sora fluttered her eyes open. She guessed it was sometime late in the afternoon. How long had she slept since her mom had left her? Sora knew from her mother that she had collapsed in to Tai's arms and fainted on the way to school. She remembered running very fast and hard that morning, towards Tai's apartment. Then she had seen him and Matt on their way to picking her up. She was weak as it was and running the way she had been must have been to much and she fainted. Sora still wouldn't admit that she had a probalem. But she knew she did...anorexia. She hadn't officially been diagnosed by a doctor. But Sora knew what it was and knew she had it. But she couldn't help herself. She sighed. She was feeling awful. Then all of the sudden, Tai burst into the room.  
  
"Tai!" she was startled.  
  
"Sora!" he ran to her bedside. "Are you ok?!" He asked "Do you know what happened to you this morning?"  
  
"Yes..." Sora replied, looking down.  
  
"Well, are you ok!? Hello!? Oh my God...Sora...you look...sick...are you sick? Is that it? Is that what's been wrong with you lately?!"  
  
"You might say that..."  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Tell me!!"  
  
"Forget it! So, how are you? Does Matt miss me?" she forced a smile.  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject, this is serious." Tai was getting frusterated now. "How are you feeling."  
  
Sora sighed. "Tired, weak, lightheaded..." she said slowly. Tai frowned with concern.  
  
"You're so pale..." he said touching her cheek gently.  
  
Sora laughed. "I'm always pale!"  
  
"Well, even more so than usual!" Tai said in a feisty tone. And when he saw the look on Sora's face, his expression softened and he appologized. Sora smiled at him.  
  
"I'm hungry..." she said without realizing. Tai stared at her with out saying anything for a moment. Then he said:  
  
"Why...haven't you eaten today? Or should I say, in the last week?!"  
  
Sora gasped. Tears stung her eyes. Everyone was catching onto her.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that..." she whispered.  
  
"I'll bet you didn't!" Tai snapped. Sora looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, but behind that, he could see the anger.  
  
"I know I have a problem." she said coldly. "But you don't have to be so insensitive!" A tear rolled down her cheek now. "I'm realizing now how bad it is, and I think I'm going to get help...they haven't diagnosed me or anything, because I haven't told them anything, but I know that I'm anorexic. And even though I may get help, I don't think it's gonna work that easily."  
  
Tai felt really bad, and even though he was pretty strong, he was almost on the verge of tears himself. But he fought it back. "Sora..." he started. "I don't mean to come off as insensitive...hell, that's the last thing I'm being. I care about you so much, like, you're my best friend...do you think I wanna see you like this? Do you think it doesn't hurt me?! I want to help you!"  
  
"I can't stop myself!" Sora was crying hard now. Tai reached for a kleenex and handed it to her. She wiped some tears and blew her nose. Tai gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm here for you, ya know..." he said.  
  
"I know." Sora whispered with a smile. But her smile quickly faded. "You know what, Tai?"  
  
"Nope. What?"  
  
"I...I really like Matt...like, I mean, he's my really good friend, and he's really cute...but...but...I'm not sure I want him as more than a friend. I mean, I know how many girls would kill for one date with the Super-sexy-golden-blonde-deep-blue-eyed-rebel-rockstar-Ishida, but, there's someone else...another guy that I think of as more than a friend...well, like, I mean I reeeeeeally like him!" she confessed.  
  
Tai smiled and winked at her. "Who's the lucky guy?" he said with a playful nudge.  
  
Sora giggled. "Well...I'm not 100% sure he feels the same. Like you know he might. But he's a great guy. He's soooooooo cool. Charming, sweet...not to mention...veeeeeeeerrrrry attractive...he's pretty hot stuff..."  
  
Who could she be talking about? Tai couldn't stand the suspense! "And who may I ask, is this dude?"  
  
"Um...I feel really weird saying this...like...oh what the hell!" she paused.  
  
Tai was grinning ear to ear now. "Well, or you gonna tell me or what?!" he cried.  
  
Sora smiled too. Then she sighed playfully. "Ok, if I must!" she said. Tai smiled even more. Sora sucked in a deep breath. "I...I like you, Tai...honestly."  
  
"REALLY?!" Tai boomed, not even hiding his happiness with a cool, casual tone. Sora laughed out loud for the first time in a while. "You think I'm pretty hot stuff?" He asked, still smiling. Sora blushed and nodded. Tai was grinning so much that Sora said:  
  
"You have that biggest smile on your face that I've ever seen! You're mouth is gonna be permenately stretched!" They both laughed. Then, Tai did something unexpected. He leaned over and kissed the redhead on the lips. She kissed back. Tai suddenly felt awkward and embarassed.  
  
"I'd better get going...Kari will be on my back for being late and not calling." He said this almost in a whisper.  
  
"Oh...ok then..." said a very disappointed Sora.  
  
Tai felt bad. "Call me later..." he said. "Or if you're gonna be home tonight, I can call you."  
  
"I think I'll be out of here around five or so."  
  
"Ok then, I'll call you around six!"  
  
"Don't forget!" she called as he left her room.  
  
Tai made his way to the street, still smiling. Now he knew how much he cared for Sora!  
  
***OK, this can chapter 2 I suppose! so, you can start chappie 3! ^_^  
  
Me-Now listen up people! I have come to a conclusion if we don't get enough reviews. We are NOT continuing!  
  
Dennie-Ummm..I didn't agree to any of this!  
  
Me-Just play along!  
  
Davis-You too need to work on your act!  
  
Dennie-I thought Steph, said you were on vacation?  
  
Davis-Who?  
  
Me-Me, you dim wit!  
  
Davis-If you consider, being locked up in a closet for a couple hours a vacation, then I say Bon Voyage!  
  
Ken-Read and review flames are welcome, that way we can have a BBQ! 


	3. A New Love Blossoms

Troubles of life, chap 3  
  
Me-Sorry for lack of updating! This job is really getting in the way! Thank- you for all those who reviewed!  
  
Dennie-I take it you don't like it?  
  
Me-I hate it, but that's work for ya lolz!  
  
Ken-Takerus Lost Angel, or Dennie doesn't own digimon or it's characters, they do however own the plot!  
  
Me and Dennie- On with the show!  
  
~*~A couple days later (from where we last left off)~*~  
  
Sora was doing a lot better and finally out of the hospital. All her friends and her mom were so relieved. Tai was just about to call his friend.  
  
telephone rings  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi wiped her hands on her apron and picked up the ringing telephone.  
  
"Hello?" She spoke into the receicver.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Takenouchi! Is Sora around?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, hello, Tai. No, um...I think she went out for a run or something."  
  
"A run?"  
  
"Yeah, exercise..."  
  
"OH! Oh yeah...heh..."  
  
"I'll tell her you called, though, ok?"  
  
"Ok, thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Putting down the receiver, Tai made a face. Running? Sora was a fit girl, but she never went out running. She always played soccer, or roller bladed, and she was even getting into tennis now. Maybe he was just thinking like this cause he was so disappointed. He really wanted to talk to Sora.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********-------------- Sora huffed and puffed along the path in the park. Just another kilometer until she was home.  
  
(A/N using the Canadian system here...(lol)...um...I think a kilometer is a bit more than a mile...or something like that, I dunno, ask Takerus Lost Angel! lol she'll know!)  
  
She was tired and hot. She was starting to get that dizzy lightheaded feeling again. Maybe she should stop...no, no! keep going! she urged herself on. It wasn't that much further...right? She turned her discman up a little when her favourite song came on. She hummed a bit here and there. She started thinking. Maybe her and Matt should break up. As each day passed, she realized more and more how much she wanted Tai. There was just somethng about him...  
  
Sora finally reached home. She walked into her apartment.  
  
"Mom..." she called, breathlessly. "I'm taking a shower!"  
  
"Ok dear, and Tai just called for you. And Matt just before him. You're getting popular with the boys, eh?" her Mom said with a chuckle.  
  
"Mom!" Sora blushed. She grabbed some clean clothes and a towel and brought them into the bathroom. She pulled out the scale. 113. She hadn't lost anything...but at least she hadn't gained anything. She shrugged and put the scale back, and turned on the shower.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********------------ ~*~At Matt's Appartment~*~  
  
"DAMN!" Matt yelled when one of his guitar strings snapped. "Oh well, these are old..I need new ones anyways..." He put his guitar down and walked out of his room. "Dad! I'm going to the music store!"  
  
"How come?" Mr. Ishida questioned as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"I need new guitar strings..." Matt grunted, as he tied his shoes. Just then the phone rang. T.K. answered it from the phone in the family room where he was watching T.V.  
  
"Hello? ---yup, just a sec..." T.K. covered the receiver and looked up. "Matt, it's for you."  
  
"Who is it? I'm on my way out." Matt said impatiently.  
  
"It's Sora, I think." T.K. replied.  
  
"Oh, in that case..." Matt took the receiver from T.K. "Hey..." he said into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Hey!" Sora replied from the other end. "Matt...um...I just wan...well, you called earlier, right?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Ok...any peticualer reason?"  
  
"Well, yeah actually...wanna go to a movie tonight? My treat of course!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"It's Friday..."  
  
"I know...but, Matt listen, this thing with us...it's not working...I-I-I love you, but only as a friend, nothing more...this is too awkward...and I must confess, I really, really like Tai."  
  
Matt was quiet for a moment. He was really hurt. If she didn't like him as more than a friend, why did she agree to go out with him? And why did she kiss him last week?! Now he was mad. "Ok." he said to her. "Sure...hook up with Tai, and then you can trash him for Izzy next week, and then some other guy the week after, how about Ben? He likes you, you know. And by the way, thanks for leading me on!" And with that, Matt slammed down the receiver with out saying bye.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked T.K. "Are you going out with Sora? And you didn't tell me!?"  
  
"No! Just shut up and mind your own beeswax!" Matt snapped at his younger brother.  
  
"Whoa...are you ok, man?"  
  
Matt didn't reply. He just left for the music store.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********------------  
  
The Phone Rings  
  
"Hello?" Tai says.  
  
"Hey Tai! It's Sora, my mom said you called earlier. Is there a reason to why you called?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to know how you were feeling?" He said casually.  
  
"I feel fine, except for the fact that I broke up with Matt. Like I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him!" Sora said sincerely.  
  
(A/N Corniness, but oh well!)  
  
"Oh, that's too bad! How did Matt take it?" Feeling as if he was the reason it was his fault they broke up.  
  
"He took it pretty hard, I hope he gets over it! He is one of my best friends. I wish things could go back to the way they were. Before everything got so confusing." She said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Sora, I'll always be there for you. You can always count on me!" Tai said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks Tai! Well I got to go, my mom needs the phone, it was nice talking to you! Bye." She said.  
  
"Bye!" With that the line went dead. Sora I hope you know, no matter what happens to you I will be right by you! No matter what choices you make I will always love you!  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~Later that evening~*~  
  
Sora logged into her email inbox. No new emails. She clicked on the compose button, typed in the recipients address and then began her message:  
  
hey, Matt Listen, I'm really sorry. I don't want you to hate me or to be mad at me! you're like one of my best friends and you know that! so don't make this anyharder! it ddint work out...these things happen, but taht shouldn't ruin our friendship! I don't wanna lose you, you mean a lot to me, u jsut have to understand that I only luv u as a friend and nothing more. and pleasedon't be jelous that it's Tai that I like! don't be mad at him , and dont' be mad at me! I didn't mean to lead u on, the truth is, I do like uou like that a little, how can I halp it, I've fallen for the Ishida charm! ;) so pleasde forgive me, k? luv ya, Sora, xoxo PEACE!  
  
(A/N remember, the typos are part of the story!)  
  
Sora clicked the send button. Hopefully Matt wouldn't be so mad that he'd ignore her! She sighed and put her pyjamas on, then went in to brush her teeth.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~The next morning~*~  
  
"Where's Matt?" asked Sora when only Tai showed up at her appartment the next morning.  
  
"I dunno. He didn't show up at my place this morning and I had to leave or else I'd be late for you!" Tai replied. "Don't wanna be late for school"  
  
"Yeah." Sora agreed. "I emailed him last night."  
  
"Yeah? What for...to appologize to the bitchy baby?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What!? If anything, he should be appologizing to you!"  
  
"Why? I broke his heart, he didn't break mine!"  
  
"Yeah, but needs to learn to suck it up and take it like a man!"  
  
At that, Sora had to laugh. She punched Tai in the arm, playfully. "Tai, will you go out with me?" She asked this so suddenly that Tai was taken by surprise.  
  
"Wh...yeah!" he said. "Of course!" and with that he threw his arm around her. Sora laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~During 3rd period, after lunch~*~  
  
"C'mon, girls! Only two more laps! This is nothing for you! Hustle!" cried Sora's gym teacher.  
  
"Phew!...I-I hate...having gym...after lunch!" puffed Sora's friend Annie as they ran the track. Sora groaned in agreement. She was beginning to feel lightheaded. The ground started spinning. Then everything went black.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~15 mins later~*~  
  
Sora opened her eyes and blinked a couple times to clear them. Where the hell was she?! She looked around her, but before she had a chance to figure anything out she heard a voice calling her name.  
  
"Sora! Oh my God, Sora!" It was Annie. "Are you feeling ok?! You like, fainted in the middle of gym class!"  
  
"Did I?" asked a very weak Sora.  
  
"Yes! I guess you got too heated up or something. Well, at least you didn't throw up!" Annie shuttered. Sora smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ok, dear." the school nurse said to Annie. "You can head back to class now. Tell your teacher that she's concious now." Annie nodded and retreated back to class, giving Sora a little wave and a look of concern as she left.  
  
"What happened to me?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well, you passed out in the middle of gym class, sweetie!" replied the nurse.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Four of your friends had to carry you in and I let the one girl who said she was really good friends with you stay, just to make sure you were alright and then to report the news to the others."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How are you feeling now? Can you think of anything that might have made you faint?" the nurse inquired.  
  
Without thinking, Sora replied, weakly. "I'm really hungry...that could be it..."  
  
"Well...didn't you eat?"  
  
Sora realized what she had just said. "Um...no..."  
  
"Why not?!" asked the confused nurse.  
  
"Well, I got up late...and, like really late and I just ran out of the house. I didn't eat, and didn't grab my lunch." Sora blurted out, even though it wasn't true.  
  
"Well, couldn't you have called your mom, or bought something in the cafeteria? Even if you had to borrow money."  
  
"I wasn't really hungry at lunch..."  
  
"How could you not be hungry, when you hadn't eaten breakfast. And then suddenly your hungry after lunch?"  
  
Sora shrugged and closed her eyes. The nurse sighed.  
  
"I think we should get you something to eat, dear."  
  
Sora's eyes flew open when she heard that. "No, no,it's ok...I don't have any money one me today."  
  
"Well, I don't mind..."  
  
"No, I don't wanna do that! And I should really get back to class..."  
  
"Honey, you're weak as a little puppy, you need food! Your health is more important. When was the last time you ate?"  
  
Sora just wanted to run out of there and keep on running until she was safe in her own bed.  
  
"Well?" the nurse was getting impatient.  
  
Sora looked down. How could she tell the nurse that she hadn't eaten since...she couldn't even remember! She was so tired and weak she couldn't think straight. She was sure she had eaten something yesterday...didn't she have a banana? And a salad? Yeah that was right. When was that? During lunch...  
  
"Yesterday." she finally replied.  
  
"Yes, that's what I figured, but when yesterday?"  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Didn't you have supper!?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not!? Don't your parents feed you?"  
  
"Of course!" Sora felt guilty now. She didn't want to make this look bad on her mom. "My mom feeds me, and she loves me, I just.-I'm never hungry, that's all..."  
  
"Well you must be. And you're body does need food. That must be why you fainted. Has this happened before?"  
  
"No." Sora lied, yet again  
  
"Ok, well, I'm going to get you come food. Is chicken soup ok?"  
  
"Um, I wouldn't mind a salad...if that's ok..."  
  
"Oh, sure thing dear." The nurse went to the cafeteria and retuned a few minutes later with a salad for Sora. While she was gone, Sora had considered running away. But she didn't want skip school, and she was to weak to go anywhere. She figured she really should eat, so she stayed.  
  
"Thank you so much." she said when the nurse handed her the salad. Sora ate it. When she was finished, she thanked the nurse for everything and went to her fourth period class.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********----------  
  
"Hey Sora!" Tai said to his newfound girlfriend. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just fine." She lied. I hate lying to Tai, but I can't help it. If he found out he would never leave my side. I'm starting to realize how Kari must feel all the time.  
  
"So, I was saying would you like to come over, I could really use some help on the French homework." Tai said breaking Sora's train of thought. "So do you want too?"  
  
"Uhhh..yeah sure, that would be great!" Sora said trying to force a smile.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" Tai shouted happily.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********----------  
  
SomeWhere, Else in The School Yard.  
  
"Yo, Matt! Band practice is cancelled!" One of Matt's band members yelled to him over the crowed of people.  
  
"Whatever man! I'll talk to you later." Matt hollered to his friend.  
  
"Matt!" Mimi shrieked. "It's all over the school! You Mr. Popularity, got dumped!"  
  
"O.k. Mimi, you don't have to rub it in! I already feel bad as it is!" Matt snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry!" Mimi replied innocently.  
  
Matt grunted. She is pretty cute... he thought to himself ...even though she's really perky. But that's Mimi for ya!  
  
"Whatcha smilin' at?" she asked. Matt blushed. He didn't realize that he had started smiling.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just thinking" he replied. And then, he decided to try his luck. "Hey, Mi?"  
  
"Yessum?"  
  
"Uh, if you're not busy, do you wanna go to a movie with me on Friday?" Matt asked her.  
  
A big smile spread across Mimi's pretty face. "Sure!" she replied enthusiastically.  
  
Matt smiled back. "Great." he said. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. "C'mon, I'll walk you home. Oh, and I hope this doesn't seem weird that I did this like right after I broke up with Sora. You, know I've always thought you were really pretty, and there was always something about the way you are that I liked. And you have a great voice. We should jam sometime!"  
  
"I've always had the hots for you!" Mimi confessed.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~At Tai's house~*~  
  
"Ok, when you put certain verbs in the past tense, you have to use être..." Sora explained to Tai about his French homework. "They're movement verbes like tomber, and aller...get it?"  
  
"I thought all verbs were movement..." Said a confused Tai.  
  
"Well, technically, but, you know like...um...oooh..." Sora thought for a sec. "Sora, I'm having a bit of trouble, I had French last semester." She laughed.  
  
"Oh wait, I think I get it!" Tai said suddenly. They worked on that a little more, and finally about 20 minutes later, they were finished.  
  
"Great! You're gonna do fine on that test next week!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"And all thanks to you! Tai said cheerfully. "Thanks so much! You're so smart!"  
  
Sora laughed. "No problem Tai, anytime!" She smiled at him. Tai smiled back. The two edged a little closer until their lips met. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Then they kissed again. But then they heard footsteps in the hall and they pulled back just in time as Kari burst into the room.  
  
"Sora, your mom called. She wants you home for supper." Kari announced.  
  
"Oh, ok, thanks Kari." Sora replied.  
  
Kari nodded and left. Sora gathered her stuff.  
  
"I'll call ya later, k?" She said to Tai.  
  
"Yup!" He got up to say good-bye. While she put on her shoes he looked around to see if anyone was nearby. The coast was clear. When she got up and was about to say bye, Tai wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and then kissed her. She returned these signs of affection, said good-bye and left.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~10 minutes later~*~  
  
"Hi mom" Sora said walking into her apartment.  
  
"Hi Sweetie." Mrs. Takenouchi replied, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Sora smiled at her mom and then said:  
  
"I'm going for a run, ok?"  
  
"But supper's ready..." Mrs. Takenouchi protested.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I don't wanna run after I eat. That's not good. So I'll eat when I come back." Sora said.  
  
Her mother hesitated for a moment but finally replied. "Ok then, but don't be too long. Don't want to push yourself too hard. It's pretty hot out."  
  
"I know, I know. I'll be fine." Sora said. And with that she went to change into her running gear.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~At the Ishida place...~*~  
  
Matt hummed to himself as he logged onto the net to check his email. There was some junk, a message from Mimi and one from Sora. After he cleared the junk, he clicked on Mimi's. It was short.  
  
hey babe! juss sendin a couple kissez ur way! i'm so happy! lookin forward to friday! ;) well c ya tmr! luv ya! Mimi! *kissez~&~hugz*  
  
Matt typed a quick reply, sent it and then moved on to Sora's email. It read:  
  
hey, Matt Listen, I'm really sorry. I don't want you to hate me or to be mad at me! you're like one of my best friends and you know that! so don't make this anyharder! it ddint work out...these things happen, but taht shouldn't ruin our friendship! I don't wanna lose you, you mean a lot to me, u jsut have to understand that I only luv u as a friend and nothing more. and pleasedon't be jelous that it's Tai that I like! don't be mad at him , and dont' be mad at me! I didn't mean to lead u on, the truth is, I do like uou like that a little, how can I halp it, I've fallen for the Ishida charm! ;) so pleasde forgive me, k? luv ya, Sora, xoxo PEACE!  
  
(A/N just to refresh your memory!)  
  
Matt smiled. But his smile quickly faded. He felt really bad for treating Sora the way he did. That was so wrong of him! He hit the reply button, typed his message and sent it.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~Back at Sora's home~*~  
  
Sora arrived back home all hot and sweaty from her run.  
  
"Hi Sora." Her mom greeted her. "Did you have a good run?"  
  
Sora nodded, taking off her shoes.  
  
"Are you going to eat now?" Mrs, Takenouchi asked.  
  
Sora made a face. "I'm all sweaty and nasty! I wanna take a shower before I do anything!" she replied. Her mother nodded. Sora headed for the shower. When she was finished showering and dressing, she decided to check her email. In her inbox, there was a reply from Matt to the email she had sent him the other day. She opened it.  
  
Dear Sora hey, look I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. i was wrong, i shouldn't have been so rude. if yu don't like me, in that way u dont, I shouldn't be such a baby. I think u and tai make a good couple. Mimi seems to think so, too. her and I are going out, by the way! ;) So, hw are you feeling? is it tru that u fainted today?! is everything ok with u? are u sick or something? tell me what;s going on, girl!! g2g...ttyl frum Matt PS...I FORGIVE U! ha ha, obviously!  
  
Sora was sort of upset. How did everyone know about her fainting incident? Well, word travels fast at school. She just wished that everyone didn't know. They would start catching onto her. Tai was the only one that knew her secret. Speaking of Tai, she decided to give him a call.  
  
Me-End of chappie 3! Muh ha ha ha! Thank-you for all reviewing!  
  
Dennie-Have you noticed Davis isn't around?  
  
Me-Now you have just jinxed it!  
  
Davis-Hello everybody! Dennie and me-Hi goggle-boy!  
  
Ken-Read and review flames are welcome! That way we can have a BBQ 


	4. Why Do I Feel This Way?

chapter 4  
  
Me-Hey! On behalf of Dennie and myself I would like to thank those who reviewed!  
  
Ken-Takerus Lost Angel and Dennie do not own digimon or it's characters all they own is the plot!  
  
Dennie nad me-On with the show! -----------*******---------*******----------******--------*****  
  
The Troubles Of Life  
  
Sora picked up the phone and dialed Tai's phone number.  
  
Kari answered. "Hello, Kamiya residence." she said.  
  
"Hey, Kari." said Sora. "May I speak with Tai?"  
  
"Sure, I'll get him, just a sec." Sora heard Kari cover the mouth piece and call for her brother. A moment later, Tai picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh, hey Sora! What's up"  
  
"Nothing. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"So...you know what?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Matt emailed me, and appologized, and everything's ok, and oh my god, you're never going to believe this!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"He and Mimi are going out!"  
  
Tai laughed. "Really...interesting...well, that's nice. Good for them, seriously."  
  
"Yeah. I'm happy for them. But you know what? I think people are starting to catch onto me..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, everybody heard about how I fainted, well, probably, I mean, Matt did and I don't know how the hell he would know...and he was asking me in the email like if I was ok and what was going on with me and stuff."  
  
"Well how are you doing...you seem to be ok...aside form what happened...are you eating?"  
  
Sora could not lie to him. "No..."she whispered.  
  
"Why not?" Tai demanded.  
  
"Because...Tai let's not get into this, I don't wanna fight!" Sora whined.  
  
"Sora, I'm not fighting! I'm just so damn worried about you! Why are you doing this to yourself!? Don't tell me you think you're fat!"  
  
Sora didn't reply.  
  
"Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
"What?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"Do you think you're fat?" Tai repeated.  
  
"Do you think I'm fat?" Sora challenged. She heard Tai sigh on the other end of the line.  
  
"Not at all." he replied. "Sora, you are so not fat! Ok, like when I say this, don't take it bad, but you've got a great body, you're in shape!"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Hey, I'm only stating the truth!"  
  
"Sure, whatever goggle head. Wanna go to a movie on Friday?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Oh, crap. Listen we'll talk about that tomorrow, k? I've gotta go..."  
  
"Aw...do ya?"  
  
"Yeah, talk to ya tomorrow, k?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya!"  
  
"Later"  
  
And they hung up.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********----------  
  
"Hunnie, hurry up and eat your food is getting cold!" Her mother scolded. "And this time you can't make any excuses, because you used them all up!"  
  
"Mom! I'm not hungry! I will tell you when I'm hungry, and until that time comes just but out! She screamed at her mother.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi! It's bad enough your not eating, but now your yelling at me! Sora I love you, and don't want to see you get hurt! Without you eating, you're hurting yourself! Her mother said in a stern voice.  
  
"I am eating, just when you're not around! She lied. "Mom, I'm old enough to take care of myself, I don't need you running it for me!" She yelled.  
  
(A/N Man. My mom's heard that excuse so many times lol!)  
  
"Sora, I hate to do this to you, but I'm going to have to start a schedule when you are to eat. "I'll have to prepare servings and you'll have to eat all of it. If that doesn't work then you won't be able to go anywhere! I also think that I should be taking you down to the doctors, so you can get a check-up." Her mother said flatly.  
  
"Mom! I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but this is insane! Making me a schedule when to eat? Let me say this one more time. I-don't-need-you- running-my-life-I-am-doing-fine-on-my-own." She said slowly. "If you need me I will be in my room!"  
  
"But Sora you still haven't eaten anything!" Her mother yelled as her daughter stormed out of the room.  
  
I can't believe it! I actually lied to my mom, this is getting way to, complicated! I hate lying to my friends and my family! Why do I have to be so fat! She thought to herself. It just isn't fair!  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~The Next Morning~*~  
  
Sora had gone to bed without supper last night. When she woke up the next morning, she was extremely weak. She sat up, and felt very lightheaded. What day is it? she thought. Is it a school day? Probably... Then she looked at her alarm clock. 9:56. Nine fifty-six?! What?! She knew it wasn't the weekend...she was 100% sure it was a school day. So why wasn't she at school? She jumped out of bed but lost her ballance and fell over. She also got really dizzy, and realized how weak she was. So she crawled back into bed and called her mom.  
  
"MOM!!" she yelled. A few seconds later, Mrs. Takenouchi burst into the room. "My alarm didn't go off and now I'll be late for school! Why didn't you wake me up! You're always up before me!"  
  
"I shut your alarm off." her mother replied calmly.  
  
"Why?" her daughter demanded.  
  
"I'm keeping you off school today." she replied.  
  
"What? Mom, I'm not in elementary school anymore, work isn't so easy to make up!"  
  
"What's more important? Your health or your school?"  
  
"Well, when you're in perfect health, your school is a lot more important!" Sora snapped, beginning to lose her patience.  
  
"And you're not in perfect health!" he mother snapped back. "Sora, look, I know that you have a problem, you can't hide it from me any longer."  
  
Sora decided to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about..." she said.  
  
"You know pretty darn well what I'm talking about!" her mother retorted. "And it must stop! I don't want anything to happen to you!"  
  
Sora laughed. "What, do you think I'm dying from cancer or something?!"  
  
"No!" Her mother's tone took her by surprise. Her mom was usually always so calm about things. But now, Sora knew that her mom was very serious. "Enough, Sora. This is NOT a joke."  
  
"But what do you think is wrong with me?" Sora asked.  
  
"I know that you've been skipping meals, and fainting, and you've been exercising a lot. I think that you have...I think you're-that you have...an eating disorder..." her mom replied.  
  
Tears stung in Sora's eyes. Hearing her mother say that broke her heart. She already knew it, but just to hear her very own mom say it really got to her. And then she realized how hard it must be for her mom to sit back and watch her daughter slowly kill herself. She must feel so helpless. Mom always tries so hard... thought Sora. Even though I refused to eat, she still made me meals and tried to get me to eat them. And I've been nothing but a bitch to her. She loves me, and she only cares...so why don't I care?  
  
"Sora, get dressed, we're going to the doctor's." Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
Sora panicked. "No!" she cried. "Mama, please, no! I'm going to have breakfast and go to school, ok?! Please, I wanna go to school! I'm gonna have breakfast!" Tears were running down Sora's pale cheeks now. That broke her mother's heart. Mrs. Takenouchi sighed and gave in. "Fine." she said in a barely audible whisper. Sora pulled herself out of bed but as soon as she got up, everything went black.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~About 15 mins later~*~  
  
"Oh my god, Sora!" Mrs. Takenouchi cried, as Sora open her eyes.  
  
"Mama?" asked Sora, weakly.  
  
"Can you get up? I have some toast and eggs ready on the table." her mother said.  
  
"Did I faint?" Sora inquired. Her mother nodded. "Well, I think I can get up."  
  
"No, wait" her mother said suddenly. "I'll bring the food to you." Her mother left and came back a few moments later with a tray of food. The ravenous Sora ate it all. She ate slowly, but she cleared the plate. She still didn't feel like her old self, but she felt a lot better.  
  
"Thanks, mom. That was very good." said Sora to her mother. Her mom smiled.  
  
"Doesn't it feel good to not be starving?" asked her mom. Sora nodded in reply. "Now get dressed and bush your teeth. I'll make you a lunch then I'll take you to school."  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~At lunch in the cafeteria~*~  
  
"Sora!" Tai called from their usual lunch table. Sora joined Matt and Tai and their other friends. "Hey! What happened to you this morning?" Tai asked he when she sat down. "When you didn't come out, I went to your apartment and you're mom said you were taking the day off."  
  
"Oh, I'll talk to you later, k, Tai?" Sora said. Tai nodded and took a bit of his bologna sandwich. Matt was eyeing Sora with concern.  
  
"Is everything ok with you, Sora?" he asked her.  
  
Sora looked at her friend and smiled. "Yup" she replied.  
  
"Sora, why aren't you eating lunch?" Matt questioned her.  
  
Well, I had a really late breakfast!" Sora replied. Matt nodded.  
  
"I still know that something's going on with you..." Matt said. "And Tai seems to know a lot, too. Why won't you tell me anything?"  
  
"Because, it's none of your business." Tai replied for Sora.  
  
"I was asking Sora, not you!" Matt snapped to his wild haired friend.  
  
"Well, I'm sure her answer would have been the same, I just made it easier for her."  
  
"Hey, let the girl speak for herself!" Matt glared at Tai and then turned to Sora. "I thought I was one of your best friends, too!"  
  
"You are..." Sora started but Tai interrupted her.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Matt! She has her reasons!"  
  
"Stop being a mother, Tai! Sora knows how to speak for herself, and no one's talking to you anyways!!"  
  
"Both of you's SHUT-UP!" Sora yelled at her bickering friends. "Matt, you're right, I can speak for myself, but Tai's just trying to help me and that's ok. You two are acting like a couple of 3 year olds! Matt, yes Tai knows what's going on, and don't feel dejected that I didn't tell you, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right, take your lover boy's side. You always see it Tai's way!" Matt growled.  
  
"You're so immature!" cried Sora. "I can't believe you!"  
  
"No one ever tells me anything." Matt mumbled. And with that, he got up and left.  
  
Tai shook his head and Sora put her head in her hands.  
  
"Hey Sora, lighten up." Tai said putting a gentle hand on Sora's shoulder. "That's Matt for ya, I mean he always acts like an ass!"  
  
"I know that's just his way...but I'm starting to think all this is more trouble than it's worth..." Sora said, looking up at her boyfriend. Tears her forming in her eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah!" Tai said. "I mean, just to lose a bit of weight, you starve yourself, get your loved ones upset, even cause them to fight with you or amongst each other, you're slowly damaging yourself, and for what? To become a weak little stick who's unable to fight of colds or even hold herself up at times to pass out, and lose hair, and get dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"But I don't have a cold..." Sora protested.  
  
"But you'll get one, because you're immune system will weaken. And you won't be able to ditch it!" Tai said.  
  
"How do you know so much?" Sora inquired.  
  
Tai could feel his face growing hot. "Well, I've been reading up on it..." he said quietly. Sora smiled. "I just want to...I wanna know about it, so I can help you. And the more I read, the more desperate I become! You just don't know how awful it is!"  
  
"Hey, news flash Tai, I think I do! I'm only going through it, here!"  
  
"Good point. But so, you know how it feels. And you must feel awful. You don' look good, like I mean, I MEAN, like you look sick...don't get the wrong idea!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"So, why don't you stop?"  
  
"I can't...I think now, I want to...but I can't. I've lost over 10 pounds in like two weeks, ya know...is it evident?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it shows. You have lost a lot of weight. Sora, I really think you should stop!"  
  
"I told you, I can't! It's like an obsession!"  
  
"I know...that's what they say. But Sora, do you want to die? If you keep going on like this, you're gonna get weaker, and sicker...to the point where you just...whither to nothing and parish!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anorexia can kill you!"  
  
"What? Oh my God...I honestly didn't know that...and I never even thought of it...but yeah that does make sense...oh my God, I don't wanna die!" Sora was crying now. People were starting to look at them. She quickly wiped her face.  
  
"You'd better quit now then." Tai said sternly. Then he got up and left. Before Sora had a chance to chase after him, the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch period.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- After School  
  
'Hey, Sora! Wait up." Yelled Matt. "I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for blowing up like that, it just seems your leaving me out. I'm your best friend and all and I really do care a lot about you. Even, though we aren't going out I still love you, and I just want to know what's going on!"  
  
"Uhhh.It's all right Matt really. I really should be telling everyone, they all should know! I'm just no ready yet, you understand right?" Sora said calmly to her friend. Trying to make him believe in her.  
  
"Hi, Sora! Hi sexy!" Mimi shrieked, while walking towards her friend and boyfriend. "Sora, you look so, what's the word different! Mimi said eyeing her friend up and down. "It looks like you have lost some weight, I don't see why because you always looked great! Even though you lost some weight, you don't look so great. You seem less.am I babbling on again?  
  
Matt and Sora looked at each other then Mimi and burst into a fit of laughter. "Did I miss something?" Tai asks his friends as he just walking up to the group.  
  
"Of course Mimi, and that's why we love you! Sora said trying to contain her giggles.  
  
"O.k. I still don't see what's so funny!" Tai said dumbfounded. "Seeing as we are all here, let's all go to my house and chill! It is Friday and all!  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- At Tai's Apartment  
  
"Hey, Mom I'm home!" Tai shouted into the empty house. "I take it my mom's not home, no problem I think we would all prefer Matt's cooking over my mom's!  
  
"Tai, why are you home so early? You are usually at soccer practice." Kari asked  
  
"I think I should be asking you the same question! I get off of school before you, and its Friday no soccer practice. I'm going to as you one more time, why are you home so early?"  
  
"The flu is going around at school, and lucky me caught it!" Kari said sarcastically.  
  
"Well in that case, go to your room, and don't come out! We don't want Sora getting sick now!" Tai ordered.  
  
"What is she pregnant or something?" Kari asks casually.  
  
"No! She's uhhh..ummm.she's-just.." Tai stuttered  
  
"I'm waiting for an answer!" She boomed.  
  
"Nothing! I was kidding!" Tai yelled at his sister. "None of us wanna get sick! It's gross!"  
  
"Maybe we should go to my place..." Matt said, trying to make things easier.  
  
"Yeah..." Mimi and Sora agreed in unison. And the four of them headed over to Matt's before Kari could say another word.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- ~*~At Matt's place~*~  
  
"Ok, I'm ravenous!" announced Matt once they entered his apartement. "Who wants...I dunno, what do you people want?"  
  
Mimi giggled. Sora looked around nervously. She was starting to feel really uneasy. She tried to think of some excuse other than 'I'm not hungry'.Tai sensed Sora's anxiety and tried to think of something.  
  
"I'll have...do you have any ice cream, babe?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yup! What do you guys want?" He asked Tai and Sora. "We have a lot of ice cream, actually...I dunno why...but we have vanilla and strawberry, I know that. And I think maybe a few others."  
  
"You know what!?" Tai said suddenly. "I totally forgot that I promised to help Sora and her mom in the flower shop tonight! And Sora seems to have forgotten, too!" He turned to the redhead and winked.  
  
Sora breathed a sigh of gratitude and relief. She could always count on Tai. "Oh my God! You're right! I'm such and idiot!" she played along. "And we're gonna be late!"  
  
"See you guys later!" Tai cried as the couple threw on their shoes and left.  
  
Once they were out of the building, Sora grabbed Tai and gave him a huge hug. "Thanks, sooooooo much!" she cried. "I was starting to freak out! I had no excuse!"  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Tai said quietly.  
  
Sora stared him in the eyes for a moment. She saw a look of deep concern and regret. "What?" she asked him.  
  
"Sora, I-I shouldn't have done that...like that was like encouraging you...I didn't mean it like that, it was just to get you out of a sticky situation!" Tai said. He began walking down the street.  
  
Sora followed. "Thanks anyways..." she whispered. She reached for his hand and they continued on their way.  
  
They walked in silence for a few blocks. Sore was beginning to feel very tired. "Tai?" she said weakly.  
  
"Um-hmm?"  
  
"Can we go back to my place or something, I'm really tired."  
  
"Oh God, yeah! I'm so sorry Sora!" he pulled her in the direction of her house.  
  
------------********------------------------********------------------------ ********---------- "Sora, you're late..." said Mrs. Takenouchi when she heard the door open.  
  
"Sorry mom." Sora said breathlessly.  
  
"We took a little detour" Tai added.  
  
"Oh, hello, Tai!" Sora's mom greeted the brown haired boy with a smile.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi!" Tai replied.  
  
"We're just gonna do homework in my room, k mom? And you know you can trust us!" Sora grabbed Tai's arm and they went to her room.  
  
"So what do you want to do first?" Tai questioned. "We could do..french, or geography?"  
  
"How about geography, it's really simple! We just have to name all the provinces and territories, and their capitals." Stated Sora.  
  
"That's easy?" Tai whined. "Let's see, so far we have.."  
  
(This is going to take a while, me naming all of Canada, ya right!)  
  
"On the west coast we have: Victoria British Columbia, Whitehorse Yukon, Yellowknife Northwest Territories, Iqulait Nunvuat, Edmonton Alberta, and Regina Saskatchewan." Tai listed off.  
  
"Man, who new naming all of Canada was so hard!" Sora whined.  
  
"See I told you, it wasn't easy! Why did Mr. Ambra have to assign it! How many people do you really think are going to do it?" Tai pondered.  
  
"Kids, you have been working so hard, I thought you could all use a snack!" Ms. Takenouchi cheerfully said.  
  
Oh God... thought Sora. "And ruin supper?" It's almost 4:00, Mom. Supper is in like an hour!" Sora debated.  
  
"Not mine..." Tai put in.  
  
"Ok...Sora you don't have to have one then, you'll wait until supper..." said Mrs. Takenouchi, giving her daughter a funny look. "But you would like one, Tai?"  
  
"Yes please!" said Tai enthusiastically. Mrs. Takenouchi smiled and left the room to prepare Tai a snack. Sora sighed out loud. Tai gave her a look of concern. "Sora," he said. "You can keep going on like this! You're gonna get really sick! You're already not the way you used to be!"  
  
"Oh, so now you're gonna be on my back, too?" asked Sora, her temper rising.  
  
"Sora, you know how much I care about you! That's why! Now, I'm not gonna say anything else right now, cause I don't wanna fight and I know that you're going to get mad at me if I don't shut up."  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
"But why? Don't you care about yourself?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then why the hell are you killing yourself?" Tai demanded angrily.  
  
"I would never take it that far I'll stop before it gets..." Sora stopped when her mom walked in the room.  
  
"Here you go, Tai" said Mrs. Takenouchi handing Tai a plate of tortilla chips and salsa. "I hope that's ok..."  
  
"Oh, that's great! Thanks very much!" Tai said appriciatively.  
  
"No problem. Are you sure you don't want anything, Sora?" ask her mom.  
  
"No thank you!" said Sora, losing her patience.  
  
"Ok..." and her mom left.  
  
"So, as you were saying?" Tai said as he dipped a chip in the salsa.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I would never let myself die!" Sora said.  
  
"You say that, and yeah, I'm sure you mean it but it's like, beyond your control!"  
  
Sora looked down. "Oh well..." she mumbled.  
  
Tai almost choked. "Oh well!?" he repeated. Sora just shrugged. "Sora, listen I care to much about you to let you kill yourself! I can't just sit on the sidelines and watch you hurt yourself without doing anything! Your smarter then that! You've seen movies, and heard teachers talking about it, you know the consequences, but why?" Tai yelled.  
  
"You just don't understand! Have you ever looked at the mirror and noticed how fat you looked?" Her eyes watering. "Have you looked in magazines or watched the television, and only seen thin people!" Sora cried out. "Well have you?"  
  
"Well not exactly, but I still know what you're going through." He replied thoughtfully.  
  
"No, Tai you don't! You don't know what it feels like to be fat! You have a perfect body, like all those models on T.V. and in magazines." Sora sobbed.  
  
"Sora you're wrong, everyone at one time or another wants to change something about themselves. I remember this one time when Kari was about 3 and wanted to change her arms into wings, so that way she could fly." Tai joked.  
  
"Tai, this isn't funny!" Sora scolded, breaking into a smile.  
  
"Hey I'm being serious, she really wanted to fly!" Tai said, also grinning. "Sora you had a perfect body, before you started not eating. No, offense but you look worse now than you did before." He said in a serious tone.  
  
"Then why do I feel so fat?" She questioned. 


	5. Your a Genius!

Me-Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, I thought Dennie new it was her turn to do a part, but she said she didn't and now she doesn't want to finish this fic!  
  
Davis- I'm sorry to hear that, it's not every day you get dumped!  
  
Me-Davis how many times do I have to tell you to stop confusing yourself with me! Any ways, I'm going to finish this story on my own, and because I only write Takari's this won't be as good as other stories lol!  
  
Ken-Takerus Lost Angel doesn't own digimon or it's characters. It belongs to Toei and Fox and whoever else but her!  
  
Me-On with the show!  
  
----------*****---------*****---------*****----------*****----------*****--- -------*****-----  
  
"Sora...I uhhh can't answer that one for you! Only you know why you feel fat! I'm trying to help you as best as I can, but your not helping! You have to try!" Tai stuttered  
  
"Tai I can't believe you!" Sora sneered. "You truly think I want to die? No, all I want is to be thin and have a perfect body!"  
  
"See, your not listening! You did have a perfect body, key word being did! I think I should leave, because there is no point arguing with you cause you won't listen to what I'm trying to say!" Tai yelled, while slamming the door to his best friends bedroom door.  
  
"That's right Tai, run away! Your really showing courage!" Sora screamed at the slammed door.  
  
---------***** In the main part of the apartment *****---------  
  
"Leaving so soon Tai?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Takenouchi, I don't feel very welcome, thanks very much for the cookies!" Tai said not once looking at Mrs. Takenouchi.  
  
"Sora!" Mrs. Takenouchi yelled.  
  
----------*****---------*****--------- Kamiya Apartment *****---------- *****----------  
  
"I'm home mom!" Tai yelled kicking his shoes off, while jumping on the couch. He flicked on the t.v.  
  
"Mom's not home! And dad's working late!" Kari replied answering the unspoken question while sitting down beside her brother. "Ahhh! Don't sneak up on me like that you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Tai warned his sister.  
  
"So what did you do at Sora's?" the young girl questioned. Giving her brother a sly grin.  
  
"All we did was homework and then I left." Tai responded not once looking away from the t.v.  
  
"You seem a little to upset, to be just fine!" His sister protested. "I have known you my entire life, and I know you and your not just fine!"  
  
My sister does no me to well, sigh. "All right, all right I'll tell you what's going on but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone got it?" Tai said giving his sister a very stern look.  
  
"Cross my heart hope to die! Stick a needle in my eye, now will you tell me?" She pleaded.  
  
"Fine, just calm down! A couple weeks ago Sora started to go out with Matt. When they broke up she told me that she was really in love with me, so we started to go out. But, Matt and I noticed she was acting weird. Remember how I asked you what you new about eating disorders, well that made me come to the conclusion that Sora had one. She wasn't eating she was really pale, thin, and looked really tired. At first she was doing good at hiding it, but I noticed and I think Matt noticed too, what was wrong. I have been trying to convince her that she was ok, but she didn't believe me! We got in a huge argument and now she won't even talk to me!" Tai all sobbed out.  
  
"I thought Sora, was smarter then that! She was always the one who told me to love yourself as who you are and not what you want to be!" Kari restated.  
  
"Kari you're a genius! Thank-you so much! Tai yelled gleefully as he ran out of the room towards the front door! "Tell mom, I've gone to Sora's and I won't be home for dinner!"  
  
As Tai ran down the street towards his girl friends house, he decided to take the short cut and run through the park. "What's going on here?" Tai shouted over the crowd of people who were standing out front of Sora's apartment building.  
  
  
  
~*~To Be Continued~*~  
  
Me-I know it's not as long as it usually is, but I did it all by myself! I thought what's better a short chap or no chap at all!  
  
Davis-Good point! At least your getting off your lazy ass and actually is doing something!  
  
Me-Watch it Davis, if you haven't realized, I am the author! And remember what happened last time you made me mad?  
  
Davis-How could I forget?  
  
Me-Instead of beating you up, maybe I should let Squirrel have some fun with you! Hmmm...that's not such a bad idea! Wahahaha!  
  
Ken-Please read and review, flames are welcome that way we can have a BBQ!  
  
Takerus Lost Angel 


	6. Not Her, Please Not Her!

Me-Hey everyone, wow! I'm actually getting reviewed for this story! I honestly thought no one was reading this but oh well! This story is dedicated to BudgerigarlLT because she asked me to get this story out before the weekend, which I'm really going to do!  
  
Davis-Isn't that nice, why are you so nice to your readers and not me?  
  
Me-Because they don't annoy me! I thought you were on vacation with Ken!  
  
Davis-I was, but I really missed youuuuu, I mean me! I thought you missed me!  
  
Me-Right! Anyway, this story is for you BudgerigarlLT!  
  
Ken-Takerus Lost Angel doesn't own digimon or the characters, all she owns is the plot!  
  
---------*****--------*****---------*****----------*****----------*****----- -----  
  
"Excuse-me, pardon me, out of my way! Can't you see kid with a baby coming through!" Tai screamed, while getting skeptical looks from bystanders.  
  
"Sir, you can not enter the building!" An officer directed to Tai.  
  
"And may I ask why?" Tai demanded growing impatient!  
  
"There has been an emergency in apartment 1307, and only personnel are allowed in the building!" The officer growled at Tai, also becoming irritated.  
  
Room 1307 hmmm. Tai thought to himself. "Oh my God! That's Sora's apartment!" Tai screamed, pushing past the officer.  
  
"Hey Kid get back here! Didn't you listen to a single thing I said?" The officer boomed.  
  
Tai didn't care, he just kept on running, he arrived at the elevators in about a minute. "Please don't let it be Sora, please oh please!" Tai whispered to himself while starring at the elevator doors hoping that they would open any second.  
  
Growing impatient of waiting he began to sprint up the three flights of stairs. Tai scrambled through the door and collapsed in a heap, tripping over his own shoe laces, after managing to pull himself up he ran down the hall, taking a right, then taking a left, Tai was standing in front of the Takenouchi apartment door, he was about to open the door, when strangely the door was swung open, and two men dressed in white came running past him pushing a stretcher in front of them. Tai turned around to see a tear streaked face of his girlfriends mother standing there.  
  
"What's going on?" Tai managed to choke out, fearing for the worst.  
  
"After you left this afternoon, Sora told me she was going for a run, and when she got back, she collapsed!" Ms. Takenouchi sobbed. "So that's when I called the hospital. I knew there was something wrong, I talked to her ad she promised me she would eat properly, but she didn't!"  
  
"Ms. Takenouchi I know your upset, but standing around here and talking isn't going to help Sora! We have to go to the hospital right now!" Tai yelled, grabbing Ms. Takenouchi by the arm, and dragging her towards the elevator.  
  
Arriving at the bottom, Tai and Ms. Takenouchi jumped into the back of the ambulance, and drove off towards the hospital. After about 5 minutes they arrived at the hospital. Doctors and nurses were waiting at the docking bay, for the ambulance. As soon as the truck doors open, swarms of Doctors and nurses surrounded the pale looking girl. The three of them were rushed into the hospital, Tai was told to sit in the waiting room while Ms. Takenouchi talked to the doctors.  
  
I hate hospitals. Tai thought to himself. The smell of death is always in the air. Everyone tries to look peaceful while in reality they are hurting in the inside. Just like before when Kari was 4 it was my fault she went to the hospital and almost died, and now my fault Sora's in the hospital! If I had only told someone, and not sworn Kari to secrecy, maybe no one would be in this mess! I hope Sora's all right, I love her and I don't want to lose her!  
  
"You better call home, it's getting late." Ms. Takenouchi stated, interrupting Tai's thoughts. "Go on! Don't worry Sora will still be here when you get back."  
  
I hope! Tai thought.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Kamiya residence, Kari speaking." Kari answered politely.  
  
"Hey Kar! It's me, is mom or dad home?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Nope only me, where have you been I have been calling all over looking for you!" Kari screamed.  
  
"Calm down, I'm at the hospital. There has been a problem with Sora, her mom and I are here waiting for the doctors to tell us her condition. I need you to do me a favor, I want you call all the digidestines and tell them to come to our house, and from there get them all to come her, make sure to fill them in on what's going on! I got to go, bye!  
  
CLICK  
  
---------*****--------*****---------*****----------*****----------*****----- -----  
  
Half hour later  
  
"What's going on here?" Matt demanded, growing impatient from being pulled out of band practice.  
  
"Where's Tai and Sora?" Izzy questioned noticing two digidestines missing.  
  
"That's why I called you all here." Kari started. "Some of you may have not noticed but, Sora hasn't been acting herself lately. That's because she has a disease.  
  
"What she has cancer?" Mimi yelled panicking.  
  
"No, not that type of disease, but this disease is dangerous. IN reality it can kill you. Most of you have heard of eating disorders, well eating disorders can be broken down. Bulimia is when you eat every single meal, but instead of letting your body break down the food, you purposely force your body to vomit, there is also Binge Eating; this is when you don't eat for a couple of days, but then you pig out on whatever food you can see, and force yourself to vomit. Lastly the next most common eating disorder in anorexia, this is when you avoid food all together or avoid, it as much as you can. Unfortunately Sora has come down with one of these disorders." Kari stated.  
  
"Well how do you know all this?" T.K. asked curiously.  
  
"Tai, asked me a couple of days ago about eating disorders, I didn't think much of it, until he told me he thought Sora had one. He told me not to tell anyone before I called you all over I did a little bit of research on it. Tai wants us all to come down to the hospital right now." Kari answered numbly.  
  
"Well what are we doing sitting around here! I say let's get to the hospital." Davis yelled getting his point across.  
  
---------*****--------*****---------*****----------*****----------*****----- -----  
  
Meanwhile at the Hospital  
  
"Excuse-me miss, can you tell me how my girlfriend is?" Tai asked every nurse that walked by.  
  
"So, Tai you and my daughter are going out?" Ms. Takenouchi inquired, raising an eyebrow, at the blushing boy.  
  
"Well uhhh...see, we are ummm..how do you say, we are uhh, friends?" Tai answered cautiously, looking towards the ground.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, I'm not going to give you a lecture on dating my daughter, I know my daughter loves you I can see it in her eyes, she's so happy when you two talk or hang out. I just want you to promise me, to make sure you tell her you love her, cause trust me she loves you too!" Ms. Takenouchi winked.  
  
"Ms. Takenouchi, I'm Dr. Tomoke I'm the doctor working on your daughter, I just like to give you a progress report on her....  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Me-Cliff hanger! I'm so mean, BTW Ken aren't you on vacation too?  
  
Ken-Well, I was but because Davis came back, I had to come back too, it's no fun being a lone.  
  
Davis-You and your Tomoke! What's the deal, every story that you need a teacher, or doctor, or something or other you use Tomoke.  
  
Me-I dunno, it's the only Japanese name I could think of! Well anywho!  
  
Ken-Read and review fames are welcome!  
  
Takerus Lost Angel 


	7. Matt's Suprise!

Dennie- Hey! Guess what? I'm back! No more absences for moi! Hehe Well, here comes my beautiful writing to entertain you all! Sorry to leave the cliff hanger so long.here we continue!  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the disclaimer! We don't own Digimon! Otherwise I'd be in a hot tub and wearing 20k gold earrings with real topazes in them and sipping expensive champagne, and sampling various cheeses of the world! And I'd live in Australia!  
  
Davis- I want some cheese.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi listened intently listened while Dr. Tomoke went on to give information on Sora. Tai impatiently shifted his weight from foot to foot.  
  
"Sora.has.well, we think that she may have an eating disorder. She has told us that she starves herself to lose weight and excercises compulsively."  
  
"YOU THINK!?" Tai broke in. "How about you know"  
  
"Tai!" said Mrs. Takenouchi startled at Tai's little outburst. The doctor just glared at Tai and continued.  
  
"When she has enough energy to stand, we will weigh her. Do you know how much she weighed before all this started?"  
  
"Um, I think it was 120 something." Replied Sora's mother in a shaky voice. "Maybe like.124 I think.last time the doctor weighed her, about 2 months ago, she weighed 127. Which he said was perfectly normal for her age and height."  
  
"Yeah, it would be. Well, we'll have to get her on programs to stop her. We can get her professional help. How long has she been at this?"  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi looked at Tai.  
  
"What!?" he said.  
  
"Well Tai, you have been with Sora, the most lately, I just thought you would have known." Ms. Takenouchi explained to the teenage boy.  
  
"Well, you see the thing is Sora only started acting like this when she was dating Matt, which was about ummmm.. About a month ago." Tai thought back to the time when he found out that the girl of his dreams was going out with his best friend. Tai shook that thought out of his head. "Yeah, I think it was about then!"  
  
"I see, not eating properly for that long a period of time is not good on your stomach and your brain!" The doctor tried to explain.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked confused.  
  
"Well when you don't eat, you are sending signals to your brain saying you're not hungry when you really are. Also after a period of time, you're stomach begins to shrink, so when you do finally do eat, your stomach will be filled up faster, and you won't get as many nutrients that your body needs." The doctor continued.  
  
"Is there any way to cure it?" Ms. Takenouchi asked shocked.  
  
"Well, for some people it's treatable while for others it isn't. Your daughter will be set up on programs, that will monitor what her food intake will be, also she will have to train her body to eat at certain times. For the nutrients that she lacks from eating she will have to take vitamins, and see a doctor regularly, she will also have a routine exercise program." The doctor told Ms. Takenouchi and Tai.  
  
----------*****---------*****---------*****---------*****----------*****---- -----  
  
Reception Desk in the Hospital Lobby  
  
"Hi, excuse me maybe, you can help me. My brother Tai Kamiya came her about an hour ago, with a girl around 15 or 16. They came in by ambulance." Kari explained to the clerk behind the desk.  
  
"You'll have to be a little more descriptive, we have many people come in and out of the hospital." The clerk replied in a nasal voice.  
  
"Right, the patients name is Sora Takenouchi." Kari tried again.  
  
"Please spell..." The clerk replied.  
  
"S-O-R-A T-A-K-E-N-O-U-C-H-I" Kari replied getting annoyed.  
  
"Let's see, I'm sorry but we aren't allowed to give information out to strangers, only family. Do any of you have any identification?" The clerk asked growing irritated.  
  
"I don't think we do." Kari sighed.  
  
"What do we do now?" Mimi whispered to the huddled group of teenagers.  
  
"I don't know." Yolei whispered. "We have to get in there some how."  
  
"I have an idea!" Izzy whispered happily. "Matt come here!" Izzy whispered the plan to Matt.  
  
"Oh no, no way am I doing that!" Matt whispered in disgust.  
  
"Come on Matt, what do we have to lose?" Izzy pleaded.  
  
"My reputation, didn't once cross your mind?" Matt yelled whispered angrily.  
  
"Now, that you mention it, I could have ruined your reputation a long time ago, I bet your dad has some nice baby pictures, that could be posted on the web." Izzy whispered mischievously.  
  
Matt glared at him. "Fine!" Have it your way, but if it doesn't work, you're a dead man Izumi!"  
  
"As soon, as Matt starts talking to the clerk, we all duck behind that wall over there. From there it's Matt's part. Everyone, on 3 run! 1-2-3! Run!" Izzy whispered.  
  
"You again, I already told you, I can't give information out to strangers." The clerk growled.  
  
"I'm no stranger, and I have no idea of who you are talking about! Don't you recognize who I am?" Matt asked smiling a smile that could melt a girl's heart.  
  
"No, and do I care?" The clerk asked annoyed.  
  
"Well you should, I'm Yamato Ishida, the coolest rock star of all time!" Matt shouted gleefully.  
  
"That's your master plan, Izzy?" Joe asked confused.  
  
"Not exactly, Matt will pry the information from the clerk, and we can just say we are going to the Cafeteria, and Bingo we are at Sora's room!" Izzy explained.  
  
"I see, you're the jerk my daughter sent a letter too, and never got a reply!" The clerk angrily replied.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Matt asked in shock.  
  
"Some person, named Taichi told my daughter that there was the contest, 'Get a Date with Matt Ishida' my daughter was so excited when she sent the letter, and in return know what she got? Nothing!" The woman yelled in anger.  
  
You're a dead man Tai, when I get a hold of you! Matt thought to himself.  
  
"My brother is so, dead when Matt finds him." Kari replied nervously.  
  
"I don't think so, Kari. My brother would kill him, than kill him again." T.K. answered grimly.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for any problems that I have cause you and your daughter. Ms. Takenouchi called me and asked me to sing for her daughter, it's her dying wish! If you could only tell me where I can find her, I can stop bothering you."  
  
"Guys.." Davis whined.  
  
"Not, now!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"This is really important!" He whined.  
  
"Davis if you need to go to the bathroom, go!" Joe yelled.  
  
"I give up!" Davis pouted.  
  
"I'll give you the room number on one condition!" The clerk whispered.  
  
"And that is?" Matt asked, growing impatient.  
  
"Could I get an autograph for my daughter and you to go out on a date with her?" The clerk asked hopeful.  
  
Why not, it's not like I'm going out with anyone, she might actually be kind of cute. "Sure who would you like me to make it out too?" Matt asked grabbing a pen out of his pocket.  
  
"Could you make it out to Jun Motomiya." The clerk smiled.  
  
"Wahhh!" Matt screamed.  
  
"Ahhh!" All the other digidestine screamed, as they looked at Davis.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone Davis?" Cody asked.  
  
"I tried, but you weren't listening!" Davis cried out.  
  
"But, what I don't understand is, why didn't you just ask your mom for the room number?" Izzy pondered.  
  
"That's the thing, if my mom found out I was here in the hospital, she would call security, I was playing soccer down that corridor there!" Davis explained pointing to the right. "That's where all the old foggies are, so I kicked the ball and it hit one of the wheel chairs, and the break came undone and it went rolling away, and it kept going and going, until it hit the wall at the end of the hall, it then bounced back and rolled into an elevator, it got off at the 4th floor, someone left the emergency stairs open, and it rolled down them until, it rolled out those front doors there. The guy in the wheel chair said it was the most fun ride he had in a long time!" Davis explained.  
  
Mimi gasped. "Was the man all right?"  
  
"It figures, that could only happen to Davis." Joe sighed.  
  
"Here, comes Matt!" Cody whispered.  
  
"Don't say a word, just let me at him!" Matt growled.  
  
"Come on Matt, be reasonable!" T.K. spoke trying to calm the angered teen.  
  
"BE REASONABLE? First genius over there, convinces me to flirt with Davis's mom, then Davis doesn't tell us that it was his mom! And to top it off Tai is responsible for this mess!" Matt screamed. "I think I'm being reasonable.  
  
"If I knew Tai, was actually going to go through with the prank, I would have tried and stop him. But, I didn't know he was going to do it!" Kari explained.  
  
"You knew?" Matt gasped. "Why..How...what?"  
  
"What, you never have listened in on T.K.'s calls, I heard him telling Sora about it, I thought he was only joking!" Kari stated in defense.  
  
"Why, am I stuck, with you people as friends?" Matt sulked.  
  
"Come on Matt, its not that bad, it's just one date with Davis's sister. We have saved the world twice, what's one lousy date!" T.K. reasoned with the distraught boy.  
  
"Your right, come on let's go see Sora!" Matt yelled.  
  
The group walked down the corridor and waited for the elevator to open. 


	8. Chapter 8

Me-TLA here with what's this, a continuation of Troubles of Life

Davis-It's shocking to see you actually write this!

Me-I know, the only reason I'm finishing it is because someone gave me a review. Just to let you all know I haven't seen Dennie since prom and I haven't talked to her in years, so this is completely written by me in the span of half an hour.

Davis-So you were ditched once again! HAHAHAHA!

Me-pulls out mallet I dare you to say it again!

Ken-TLA doesn't own digimon or the characters within the story, the plot is totally fictional except some parts are similar to those of people, TLA means no disrespect in these cases

Me- On with the story!

Troubles of Life

By: Takerus Lost Angel

The group stared anxiously at the elevator doors. No one was aware of what would greet them when they got to Sora's room. The elevator door's opened and everyone filed in.

"I hope Sora's o.k. I wouldn't know what to do, if something ever happened to one of the digidestined." Yolei looked nervously at her companions.

Matt looked towards the ground. "Neither would I. If it wasn't for you guys, I don't know what I would ever do."

"You'd be stuck in an apartment with Dad all the time." T.K. chuckled, picturing Matt and his Dad sitting on the couch watching television.

The group broke into fits of laughter. "Remember the time when Davis got his tongue stuck to that mailbox?" Matt said through snorts of laughter.

"Hey! That wasn't funny! My tongue was frozen there for hours!"

The elevator doors slid open. The remaining ten digidestines sauntered down the narrow hallway, receiving puzzled looks from many of the staff. The group reached a small waiting room near the end of the hall; Tai looked up from the soccer magazine he was reading. He grinned feebly, the others noticed is weak expression. Everyone looked at one another, no one wanting to say anything. The tension in the air was thick, sickening more then anything.

Joe, being the most mature of the group made the first move. "How is she Tai?" Everyone waited in silence for an explanation; it was the question everyone wanted to ask.

Tai began to shake uncontrollably, his chocolate eyes clouding over with tears. "The Doctor said that it will take a really long time until Sora's completely back to normal. They said that if she didn't come in when she did, she may not have lasted much longer." Tai wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

The girls began to tremble and whimper. Their best friend, the girl that was once full of life and happiness was lying in a hospital bed. Their mentor and companion, most importantly a member of their digidestined family could have died.

Izzy, one not to get emotional was staring blankly at the friends the surrounded him. "That's good news right?" The group stared at the young genius weirdly. "I mean she's going to be okay, she's going to get help and everything right? Right?"

Tai nodded solemnly. "From what I can gather, she's going to get better. The staff here's got her on some tubes that are pumping her body with nutrients and stuff. However, there is a slight chance that when they take her off intervenes, her body will reject the food."

Mimi managed to stop whimpering long enough to formulate the question she had been dreading. "Tai, what if her body does reject the food?" Her brown eyes pleading that there would be another solution.

"Then we'll be back to where we are."

There was a soft shuffling of feet as Mrs. Takenouchi returned to the lobby. She smiled lightly. "It's so nice to see that Sora has so many friends that care for her."

"Mrs. Takenouchi." Matt began. "Can we see Sora?" Sora's mom nodded slowly.

The group of digidestined hustled down the corridor; they came to a small room at the end of the hall. There in the middle of the room lay a small bed and on that bed laid a small frail looking girl. She was propped up by pillows and tubes upon tubes ran in and out of her body. The young girl smiled weakly, "so nice of you guys to drop in. I wish we were all here on better circumstances."

No one could help but frown, the Sora they all grew to love and appreciate was sitting there helpless. "It was a joke she said defensively."

According to Tai even in the grim setting that they were all in, Tai couldn't help but think that his best friend who was now his girlfriend could be anymore beautiful. "Sora, there's something I wanted to tell you. I would have had preferred to say it under different circumstances you know, candles, roses, that type of junk."

A ripple effect of laughter began to erupt throughout the small hospital room. "Some romantic you are Tai!" Matt said through snorts of laughter.

"I couldn't have said it better." Kari chimed. "I always knew my brother was a big sap!"

"Ah-hem!" Tai said over the laughter trying to get everyone's attention. "I just wanted to say that, I Taichi Kamiya am in love with you Sora Takenouchi." He said grasping her pale hand in his. "And no matter what I will stick with you to the very end!"

Sora's grim face broke into a grin. "Tai, I love you too! I've always loved you and if I could lift my arms I would give you a big hug."

Tai gave Sora one of his mischievous grins of his. Kari groaned. "Tai, please there are younglings in here!" Ignoring his sisters protests Tai leant over and gave his girlfriend the most tantalizing kiss he good has mustered, leaving a breathless and blushing Sora helpless in her hospital bed.

After regaining her composure, she seethed. "How dare you embarrass me like that? When I get my hands on you, you are so dead!" Everyone smirked. That was the Sora they were used too.

As the weeks passed Sora's diet was monitored and balance. Along with eating, Sora was taking several different vitamin supplements, along with reasonable exercise, was getting back into the swing of things. There were weekly visits to a Dietician and Psychiatrist, but most importantly daily visits from her friends and family.

It was a late Saturday night and Tai was making one of his daily visits to see his girlfriend. The two were sitting on Sora's windowsill starring at the stars. "Tai…" Sora whispered softly, causing the young teen to look at her. "I just wanted to say thank-you, for sticking by me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." She said weakly.

Tai lifted her chin towards his and gave her a small kiss. "For the love of my life, I would do anything."

"I love you too!"

The End

Me-Sorry about the story being so short, but I like many people have lost interest along with a companion to write it with, and not to mention I do not usually write a Taiora.

Davis-Well it's been a couple of years and I'm surprised anyone was actually reading any of your crap

Me-sighs I know, well until next time keep writing!

Ken-TLA accepts all forms of reviews, flames are always welcome!

Me-That way I can have a Bon Fire! Ohhh S'mores!


End file.
